


Third Person On Earth

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [20]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Post-Series, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Kaworu survives, but it may actually be the worse outcome.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: Depressoverse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Third Person On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



There was something Lilim didn’t know about Angels. Namely, they couldn’t be destroyed unless their cores were destroyed, and with each Angel the core was located in different place. Kaworu’s just happened to be located in his _medulla oblongata_ , barely surviving destruction by Eva, but surviving. Kaworu was surprised too. Long after his supposed death, his body kept slowly regenerating. He felt it all – the NERV battle, the Third Impact, Shinji’s anguish after becoming helf of Earth’s population. He couldn’t leave him. Despite not being fully regenerated, Kaworu crawled from within Earth to comfort his loved one with his skinned hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I managed to conwey it properly, but I imagined the drabble from the perspective of Kaworu in zombie-like state, his mind degraded and filled with only Shinji, which... wouldn't help the other boy at all.


End file.
